


Random Story Ideas That I'm Not Good Enough To Write

by AllyGLovesYou (AlyGLovesYou)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, It's the first "chapter" so if you don't like it please either don't read or skip over it., There is suicide in here so be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyGLovesYou/pseuds/AllyGLovesYou
Summary: I like imagining scenarios in my head before I good to sleep, and it seems like a waste to not write them down. First one is Teen Titans related, but there'll be more fandoms soon.





	1. Teen Titans: Raven

This takes place after The End, and Raven has severe PTSD afterward. She blames herself for the event that occurred and locks herself in her room for days. The other members start to worry the longer she stays in there until finally, Beast Boy can't take it anymore, and as a fly sneaks into her room. Once there, he sees Raven in the act of stabbing her stomach with a magical knife, and in a panic, calls the other Titans for help, before picking her up and runs to the Med-bay. In there all of the Titans watch as Cyborg tries to hook Raven to the Medical AI, but Raven passes away quickly. All of the titans are in a state of shock, and Beast Boy pleads that Raven comes back. Everyone leaves the Med-bay, and Raven's body starts glowing.  
Everyone is in the living room crying, when Raven, all white including hair, walks in. Everyone is surprised and run to hug her when Raven mentions that she is starving. Robin cooks up a light meal for Raven, knowing that she hadn't eaten in days, and Raven says that she regrets committing suicide, and came back because she heard Beast Boy.  
That night when they go to bed, the Titans agree to take turns sleeping in Raven's room with her, to make sure that she is fine. They either sleep next to her bed or next to the door. At night Raven gets nightmares and her powers start acting up, which causes the Titan (In my mind it's Robin since he volunteered first) to wake up Raven, who at first punches him, still believing that she is dreaming, then when she realizes she's awake, starts crying and apologizes. Robin then just hugs her tightly and consoles her and Raven falls back asleep and Robin stays with Raven all night long. Repeat with each Titan with varying results. In the end, each Titan rotates sleeping with Raven in her bed with her, holding her close, so that she will not have nightmares.  
Finally, Raven is better, and does not need her friends to sleep with her anymore since her nightmares stopped, but it's become a habit for all of them, that they agree that if any of them can't sleep, they'll move to the living room, where surely another sleepless titan will go to also, which ends up being the new "bedroom" where all of the titans sleep together.


	2. Harry Potter au thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a dream that is really fucked up.

So the dream opens up with the main character discovering she has powers, she has a dream that the whole world becomes under attack from a zombie apocalypse, and the only way to save the world was to find the cause of it. And she discovers that Draco Malfoy has a daughter, and he was cursed. 

Draco either has to kill his daughter or if he chooses to save her, the zombie apocalypse will happen. 

She finds Draco who is one of the heads of a Big Company™ has an office on one of the top floors. When she meets Draco, they get close and start a relationship. As the day where his daughter (she's young-ish. 11 or 12) has to die gets closer, he gets more paranoid, and she gets recruited by other people who know about the curse and wants to kill his daughter. 

On a fateful day, she finds Draco and him being paranoid, he avoids her at all costs and runs to his office. She follows him all the way to his office and being his girlfriend, she has the security clearance. As the clock is ticking, random people are slowly turning into zombies, and she has a fight with Draco. His daughter screams that she will die if it means the world will be safe and Draco tells her to shut up and that she will live. At the final few moments, when people are full zombies and started to look for people to turn/kill, his daughter jumps out of the window and dies.

In a rage, Draco shoots an Avada Kedavra hitting her in the stomach. As she lays motionless Draco realizes what happens and cries in anguish. As he's crying she wakes up, and scream from the pain in her stomach. she was pregnant, and the baby took the curse instead (It was a dream. Don't judge). 

Draco cries in relief and apologizes for everything that he has done in protecting his daughter. 

(this happened between sleeping and waking up, plus when I woke up and started thinking up of how to end it)

A few days pass and she's in St. Mungo's after the whole incident and thinks of something. The next time Draco visits her, she asks him who the mother of his daughter is. Draco is about to answer before he goes silent and admits that he doesn't really know. The curse shouldn't have been broken because the daughter had killed herself and not satisfied the curse. But when he shot her with the curse, he effectively killed the baby, and why the people who recruited her were so aggressive in making her join. 

The witch who cursed Draco said that the world will end if Draco does not kill his daughter by a certain date, but Draco has no daughter to speak of so he eventually forgets about the curse. 

Then word comes out about the curse, and small organization forms, dedicated to preventing the end of the world. They create a life-like being that could pass as Draco's daughter, and in his sleep changed his memory so that he believes that he has always had a daughter. When he wakes up he remembers the curse and starts to protect his daughter. The organization believed that the curse would be satisfied if Draco killed what he thought was his daughter. But then she came in, and when zombies started popping up, they realized that she was pregnant. So they were making sure that she joined them, so on the day the world should end, Draco would be mad enough to want to kill her, but kill the baby instead. 

At the revelation they both get silent, and Draco stands up and walks away. She doesn't see him for weeks. 

I have no idea how to ends this.


End file.
